Through The Fire
by hPluVr77
Summary: It's the summer between the trio's fifth and sixth year, and Ron goes to Hermione's house! Unexpected twists take place, but can he finally let her know he loves her?
1. Chapter 1

**Through The Fire**

**_Chapter One: The Floo Powder_**

There was an odd feeling of silence held throughout the Burrow that morning. The birds chirped quietly, sweetly outside, the gnomes hid in their little holes deep within the garden earth... everything and everyone was still -- except for the tall, gangly boy pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. His face was contorted in thought, and his flaming red hair stuck out in funny places.

Ronald Weasley sighed heavily as he quickened his steps. In about an hour, he would be traveling to Hermione's house for the summer. He'd never stayed in a muggle home before, and the mere thought scared him immensly. What if he did something wrong... something that would expose himself to the muggle world?

Arthur Weasley, his father, had even asked Ron to take notes. He often wondered who was more excited about the trip; him, or his dad.

The thing that worried Ron the most was making a good impression with his true love's parents... not that Hermione knew that's what he called her. He shuddered at the notion of confessing his feelings to her, and his stomach jolted harshly. What if she got angry, and went to... Viktor Krum for comfort? The rejection would be like a dagger through his heart. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Ron sank down in front of the fire, watching the flames dance and tickle his senses. He waited for the sunrise... it was always a magnificant sight to see, with whisps of gold and pink peaking delicately over the shy horizon, waiting to start a brand new day.

No matter what the future brought, Ron hoped Hermione would be standing with him. He didn't know how he would cope if he lost her. That was his biggest fear, a fear even spiders couldn't haunt him with.

Ron's heart jumped with surprise when he heard footsteps from upstairs. He jerked his head around to see Ginny coming towards him, yawning and stretching her arms over her head. She grinned broadly at her older brother, and gave him an unmistakable wink.

"So..." Ginny began, adjusting her satin pajama pants, "You gonna be off soon?"

Ron grunted in reply.

"To Hermione's?" she bugged him, her smile growing.

"Why do you want to know?" Ron snapped, eyebrow quirked in curiosity. He could see the twinkle within her eyes, and grimaced. Why did she always have to bother him about Hermione? Couldn't she leave well enough alone?

"No reason," Ginny responded lightly, bringing Ron back to reality, "just wondering."

Ron rolled his eyes and took one of the blueberry muffins from one of the baskets on the counter. He shoved it whole in his mouth, his cheeks bulging. "Imkwenaabuuzywittenooow," was what came out. Ginny made a face and giggled. "You're busy? What's sad is I actually understood that!" She punched him playfully on the arm and continued. "I'm gonna miss having you around this summer. I'll be the only one here with mum and dad while you're away having a jolly good time."

By this time, Ron had swallowed the muffin and was staring at Ginny. "So why don't you invite someone over here?"

Ginny laughed loudly. The thought had crossed her mind once or twice, but had been stamped out by reasons she could not possibly say to her brother. "Who would I invite anyways?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip. "Nobody would want to come.. and I don't feel like entertaining a bunch of jerks."

Ron scratched his head, thinking. Names were listed in his mind, and each one was getting marked off... except for... "Hey, why don't you invite Harry?" He grinned broadly. Dumbledore had told his mum and dad that Harry wasn't to see him or Hermione for the entire summer, but it certainly didn't rule out Ginny. Ron had been trying to figure out why Dumbledore said something like that, but he knew he must have had his reasons.

"Bring Harry here? With just me around?"

Ron nodded, a smile playing across his lips. He knew that Ginny was still dating Dean Thomas, but still couldn't get the idea out of his head that she and Harry would end up together... and if he was to approve of any of her boyfriends, he would approve of his best mate.

Ginny shook her head and crossed by her brother to get a clean glass. She pulled a carton of apple juice out and poured herself some. "That would be too strange... Dean would not like that at all..."

Ron growled quietly at her excuses. "It's not like you and Harry are having some secret affair!" he interjected, chuckling. He knew Ginny still had feelings for 'the-boy-who-lived', and it was quite entertaining to watch her try to cover them up.

She took another sip of her apple juice and sighed, mulling her thoughts over. "I'm going to bed," she finally stated, heading for the stairs. Before reaching them, however, Ginny whipped around and hugged Ron close. "And I'll think about it."

Ron grinned triumphantly, watching his little sister depart to her room. The smile fell as he looked at his watch. It was nearly time to go and he had yet to work out his feelings for Hermione. How was he supposed to act around her without Harry there to act as a buffer for his emotions? With one last look at his watch, Ron gathered up his belongings and put out the fire. Stepping in and taking a fistful of floo powder, Ron closed his eyes. Like it or not, he was about to face his fears.

Hermione woke up to the first rays of sunlight dancing on her skin. The smell of muffins downstairs told her that breakfast was ready. Hermione layed in bed wishing that she could remain in the soft comforts of her blanket longer, but as every moment passed she knew Ron's arrival drew closer. Throwing her comforter off, she slipped into her baby blue robe and made her way down to the kitchen.

Hermione loved her house. A spacious two story building complete with a white picket fence and a porch swing. It looked like a home from one of her many muggle fairy tale books. Her parents worked hard to make sure it was equipped with all of the latest technology. Price was not a problem to them. It was obvious, however, as soon as anyone walked through the oak doors that it was a house full of love.

Still... it was no longer truly home to Hermione. Hogwarts was... because home was with Harry and Ron... Ron.

Hermione sighed. Today, Ron would arrive at her house to begin and end the summer. She'd missed him so much over the small amount of time they had been apart. Sometimes she found it hard to believe that she, Hermione Jane Granger, book worm and overall logical girl, was falling for none other than Ron. It was not the person she sued to think she would end up with. She thought she'd fall for someone more like herself... clever, witty, ready to learn.. emotionally deep. Then again, it wasn't as if Ron was a bad guy. He was smart in his own way (when he applied himself), loyal and caring, brave and full of so much pride and love for his family.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a small cough from the other side of the room. She let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

"Hermione, dear? Are you alright?" asked her mother from the kitchen table, a look of amusement shining through her eyes. Hermione shook her head as if to rid herself ot the thoughts concerning Ron.

"Fine, mum. Why?" she asked as she sat at the table across from the sophisticated woman. Her mum was smartly dressed in a navy blue pinstriped dress suit with high heels that matched.

"No reason dear. You just looked a little dazed."

"I'm fine, mum," Hermione repeated, and sighed with exhasperation as she reached for a muffin.

"Well, I have to hurry to the office. Are you sure you'll be alright staying here alone until your little friend arrives?"

Hermione couldn't help but grin at her mum calling Ron her 'little friend'. "Yes, mum. I'll be alright. I'll see you when you come home."

Her mother nodded, kissed Hermione on the cheek, and left.

Well, I might as well clean myself up before he arrives, she thought to herself. Humming, she walked back upstairs and into the shower, never hearing Ron's arrival a few moments later.

Ron looked around the living room in sheer amazement. Had he landed in the wrong house? A quick glance around squashed that idea. There were mantles and tables filled with pictures of Hermione and her parents... the walls filled as well. Ron couldn't help but grin at the small buck-toothed child that had long ago captured his heart.

Brushing the ash away from his journey, he stepped out of the fire grate. "Hello?" he called wearily, not hearing signs of living from the threshold. Puzzlement gave way to worry. What if something was wrong? Thoughts of You-Know-Who hurting Hermione danced across his mind's eye. Pulling out his wand from his back pocket, Ron walked through the house in what he hoped was a stealthy sort of way.

Unfortunately, he didn't see Crookshanks slink up in front of him. Ron, being Ron, fell over the cat, and trying to keep his balance, he reached out for the nearest object, which happened to be a rather large, older looking vase.

The sound of the crash and thud brought a panicked Hermione running out of the bathroom and down the hall to the stairs. Ron's eyes bulged as he took in the sight before him.

Hermione stood there wearing nothing but a towel, hair dripping wet, and wand pointing straight at Ron's chest. Needless to say, this was not how he imagined his greeting toward Hermione would be like. It was a hell of a lot better.

"Erm... hi..." was all he managed to get out of his gaping mouth. Realizing that he was staring, Ron quickly scrambled to his feet, ears burning a shade of magenta.

Hermione lowered her wand, and her face spread into surprise. "I've missed you so much!" she cried, throwing her arms around toe tall blushing boy. Hugging him felt so natural... so right. Finally letting go, she stepped back a bit. "I was trying to get a little cleaned up before you arrived, but I guess that's out of the question now," Hermione chuckled. Her hands were fiddling witht he tie of the bathrobe, nervously moving at every second. A strand of wet curls hung in front of her eyes, chestnut brown, with a tint of gold shining against the light. Hermione's skin was simply aglow, water droplets giving her an almost exotic look. Ron finally worked his gaze up to her eyes, and almost gasped. They were of hazel shade, dazzling in all effect. Not the same as they used to... more knowing of what the world was really like. No wonder he'd been thinking about her non-stop.

"Yeah," he replied, his breathing a bit shallow. "I guess I'll wait downstairs... so... yeah..." Ron pointed to the living area and couldn't hide the grin plastered on his goofy face. He began to walk down, only for Hermione to place her hand on his shoulder.

"I won't be long," she told him, and headed up to her room. Hermione sank down into the cotton pillows on her bed, a sigh escaping her lips. There had definetly been tension between them... she could feel it deep under her skin... the tingly feeling she got everytime he was around.

She took a deep breath and picked out an outfit for the day. It took her longer than normal because she wanted to impress Ron. Hermione ended up flaunting an emerald green tank top, the neckline a flattering V shape. Her blue jean short shorts were low-rise and had a certain... teasing look about them. Hermione quickly dried her curly hair and tied it into a messy ponytail, a few strands hanging playfully around the frame of her face. A light application of pink lip gloss and skin-toned eyeshadow, she was utterly stunning.

She slipped on a pair of her thonged sandals and skipped downstairs to greet Ron again. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Hermione grinned as she sat down across from him on the couch.

Ron couldn't keep his eyes off of her. This was nothing like what she wore at school, and it was quite shocking for him to fully comprehend. "Uh... I... uh... well..." he stammered, trying to find the words to speak. Hermione blushed deeply and laughed.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" she asked thoughtfully, standing up and offering him her hand. Ron took it slowly, his smile wider than ever before. Hermione led him to the back room, which had the appearance of an office. "This is where my dad works when not on the job," she clarified. "Mum sometimes uses the computer for charts or something --" Hermione pointed to the machine, and Ron was immediately entranced.

"What is it called again?" he asked, walking over and examining it thoroughly. "Fascinating.. and do all muggle families have one?" Ron's sentences were beginning to overlap, but he couldn't help it.

Hermione giggled and turned on the monitor, making Ron's eyes widen with glee. "It's a computer, Ron, and they're very handy for muggles.. they have internet services, which is good for resources and what not."

"Why don't we have any of these at Hogwarts?" Ron asked, upset that he'd never seen one before.

Hermione rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue in half annoyance, half amusement. "Haven't I told you that electronics can't be brought near the castle? They'll go haywire and react badly. Honestly, Ron."

The familiar bewildered expression formed on the red head's face. "Hermione, how do you do that?"

She looked at him, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity. "Do what?" Hermione questioned.

"Be so smart all the time! I mean, you spend all your time learning... you took muggle studies, and you've lived with muggles all your life! Why?"

_"Because,"_ Hermione replied with determined patience, "if I don't, then who would help you along? Merlin knows that you copy my essays enough."

Ron let out a chuckle. "Oh, fine. You win... what's next on the tour?"

Hermione showed Ron around, stopping every so often to explain the use of one object or another. Finally, they made it back up the stairs, and down the hall.

"This will be your room," Hermione said as the two stood outside the door. Ron walked inside, and surprise spread across his face. The room was so... orange. "Mum and I did a little shopping before your visit. She wanted it to feel more... like home for you." Hermione blushed and Ron shook his head, unable to believe it. The blankets, curtains, and pillows were all a violent shade of orange, and there was a hand stitched snitch on the comforter. There was even a trim around the window. Ron had never experienced anyone doing something so nice for him. He swallowed hard, the growing lump in his throat not wanting to go down.

"Thanks, Hermione," he said, as she blushed once more and retreated, saying she would leave him to unpack. Ron watched her go into the room next to his. _Her room's next to mine? _he asked to himself, but shrugged it off.

Nearly half an hour later, Ron surveyed the finished product of his room. He was quite satisfied with the results.

His school books were on the desk near the bed, and he had pictures from home and Hogwarts on different leveled shelves on the walls. Pig flew noisily around his cage, the squacking annoying as usual.

He turned at the sound of a knock. Hermione stood there, book in hand and looked at the pictures around her. Finally, her eyes settled on a particular one near Ron's bed. He blushed and cursed himself for bringing it.

It was of Ron and Hermione, the previous year, sitting in the common room before the blazing fire. It was after his unexpected victory in the last Quidditch match. Hermione was staring up at him proudly, while he looked at her longingly. Ron hoped she didn't find him odd for having it with him.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, fingering the frame.

"Um.. Colin. He took it at the party." _Great job, Weasley. Point out the obvious._ Hermione let out a groan.

"Is my hair really that bushy?" she asked, brow furrowed. Ron could feel his heart speed up and before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "I think you have beautiful hair."

He could feel his ears burning and tension filled the room. Hermione glanced up at him softly. The look in her eyes was almost pleading him to take her into his arms and kiss her.

A loud rumbling interrupted the moment, however.

Hermione let out a loud laugh and Ron grinned sheepishly. Damn his never ending appetite!

"C'mon, let's go eat," Hermione chuckled. Ron perked up immediately at the sound of the word 'eat'. Food seemed like the perfect thing right then. They started down the stairs, but stopped short when Hermione spoke. "I know this great cafe' down the street. You'll love it, I know you will."

Embarassment and shame coloured Ron's face as he looked down at the ground. "Um... Hermione, I don't have... I don't have any muggle money," he mumbled, barely audible. Hermione looked surprised, but not for the reason Ron thought.

"Of course not, Ronald, I didn't expect you would, as you only have wizard money." Her voice was soft and sweet, and something about it made Ron comfortable once again. Hermione continued. "After all the times you and your family have taken me in, the least I can do is buy you breakfast."

_I don't deserve her,_ Ron thought to himself. _She's too perfect._

"Alright, I'm up for it."

Hermione locked the door on their way out. The sun shined down, making Ron think about how great the summer was going to be. His thoughts lingered onto Hogwarts, and he knew that things would always stay the same with them.

How was he supposed to know that he was wrong?

Dead wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Expect the Unexpected**

Ginny had been right about the Burrow being quiet after Ron left. She was bored out of her mind, sitting outside in the warm summer sun. Her long ginger hair reflected off the inviting rays of the sky, and her ivory skin showed signs of even more freckles. Hazel eyes scanned the horizon as she looked for nothing in particular.

There was nothing to do except wait. Ginny wasn't sure as to what she was waiting on, but it didn't matter. She was alone. She was alone to herself, alone to her thoughts. At times, Ginny felt that it was something she had to do. Since her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she'd been a bit apprehensive about being around others. She knew it was Tom to blame.. he'd ruined everything for her.

A shiver was sent down the young girl's spine as she pulled her knees up to her chest. Ginny's cheek rested gently on her arms, and she sighed.

The advice Ron had given her just before he'd stepped into the grage was on her mind still. The thought of seeing Harry again made her heart beat wildly in her chest, her legs weak, and her face to brighten. Ginny mentally kicked herself after immediately remembering that she had a boyfriend. How could she think of somebody else?

"Ginny, dear!" a voice shouted from the door way. Ginny recognized it immediately as her mother.

"Yes, mum?" she yelled back, running a distracted hand through her thick mane of hair. Ginny got up and jogged to the entryway, greeting her mum with a large grin. "What is it?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled thoughtfully and shuffled her youngest child into the kitchen. "I fixed a rather large lunch for you and your father, and Fred and George are coming over to visit as well."

Ginny's face brightened immediately at the thought of the twins. They were, by far, the ufnniest two people on the face of the earth, always ready and able to invent a new way to cause mischef and mayhem. She sat down at the wooden table and her mum piled her plate with mashed potatos, chicken, and pumpkin pie (for dessert, of course).

Mrs. Weasley sat across from Ginny sipping a mug of coffee. Her expression seemed forced, almost painful, and Gin didn't know what to say. She had a feeling that she knew why DUmbledore hadn't allowed Harry to see Ron or Hermione for the summer, but didn't want to badger information out of her.

"Er..." Ginny's voice trailed off in the awkward silence, before a clatter and a thud were heard from the kitchen. "We're here!" came the shout of George's voice. Ginny grinned at her mother and ran into the open arms of the two twins.

"Fred! George!" she giggled, holding them tight. Boy, she'd missed them a lot. "It's so good to see you!"

The business was obviously going well. The twins were sporting two of the ugliest, most expensive rabbit hide coats that Ginny had ever seen. "How's work?" she asked teasingly as she stressed the word work. She could see the evil glare from her mother. Mrs. Weasley hated that the twins dropped out of school, and the topic was still a very sore one for her.

"Work," said Fred, while George chuckled beside him, "is brilliant. WE've finally figured out how to charm shoes to take bites out of their wearers!"

"Honestly boys, have a heart," admonished Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny laughed loudly while Mrs. Weasley argued with the boys. Merlin, it felt great having someone to talk to again.

Soon enough, the four Weasleys were surrounding the table eating their lunch. Ginny couldn't help but notice her mother seemed oddly nervous. She exchanged puzzled looks with the twins and shrugged her shoulders.

A loud pop was heard from the living room about a half hour later, after most of the plates had been licked clean.

"That would be your father," commented Mrs. Weasley as she rushed to greet him, looking quite frazzled.

Ginny and the twins followed her towards Mr. Weasley. A gasp escaped her before she could stop herself.

Mr. Weasley had a long scratch across his face, dirt and soot covered him from head to toe. His robes had fresh holes in them, and his hat sat lopsided on the top of his head. "Dad, what the bloody hell happened to you?" asked George rather loudly. It was a sign of how bad things were that Mrs. Weasley didn't even bother to yell at George for his language.

"Children, get your things together quickly. We leave as soon as possible."

None of the joy and light hearted spirit that usually controlled Mr. Weasley's voice was found when he spoke. He sounded tired and defeated.

"What happened, Arthur? Is everything okay?" Mrs. Weasley hung onto his arm, knowing that whatever it was, it was bad.

"No.. there's been an attack. Death Eaters are in St. Catchpole."

The room seemed to sway on the spot to Ginny. St. Catchpole was only a few miles away. The thought of Death Eaters... the thought of Tom walking around near her home made her sick to her stomach. If they were attacking muggleborns... did they know that the Weasleys were only a few miles away?

"We need to hurry," Arthur urged, shuffling around the room and picking up objects. "Go gather your things."

No one made to move. They had been shocked into stillness. Fred and George just stood there, mouths wide open in horror.

"NOW!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. Ginny raced up the stairs to her room, Fred and GEorge on her heels. Once they closed the door, each spoke in hushed voices.

"Who was it? When did it happen? Was anyone hurt?"

No one had the answers.

Ginny pinned out a letter to Ron and Hermione, trying to explain what happened.

_Dear Ron and Hermione -  
I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but something's happened that you need to know. There was an attack in Ottery St. Catchpole, and it was committed by Death Eaters. I urge you both to be cautious, because I care about you. _

Ginny

She tied the letter to Errol's leg and sent him off. "Should we write to Harry, too?" she asked her brothers.

"No point, because he probably knows already.. with his connection to You-Know-Who and all."

Ginny nodded in reply, knowing that he was right.

It took only a few moments to gather her belongings and soon they stood, all five Weasleys in front of the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley stepped in first and yelled in a distinct voice, "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!"

It looked like it was going to be an eventful summer after all.

After all of the remaining Weasleys made it to Grimmauld Place, Ginny dusted herself off and looked around. It was the same as it had always been, Mrs. Black's painting still shrieking obscenities at them ("FILTHY MUDBLOOD LOVERS! TRAITORS TO YOUR OWN KIND!"), and a certain air of lonliness lingered. Gin knew why, too... why the house felt so empty and hollow within.

The last time she'd been there was when Sirius had been alive.

IT hit her like a ton of bricks, all the memories... it was as if a Dememtor had swept right through the room, and nobody noticed except her. Glancing over at her brothers, she shivered.

"You alright?" George asked, putting an arm around his little sister. Gin gave him a thankful smile and put her arm around him as well.

"No, actually," was her reply. She could have lied... Merlin knew she'd thought about it... but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. It was seeing the expressions on the twin's faces that changed her mind. "It's this place," Ginn continued, walking into the kitchen and sitting down. "The tension in the air..." her voice lingered as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered.

The two looked extremely grave as Arthur Weasley closed the door and sighed. When he spoke, his voice was low and monotoned... as if every emotion in his body had fled. It saddened Ginny to see her father in such a state... he'd always been the strong one in the family. How could she depend on him if he was unsteady, too?

"Two muggle families were murdered," Mr. Weasley muttered, his hands fidgeting with a button on his robes. "By the time the Order had gotten to Ottery St. Catchpole, it was too late. We saw the Dark Mark above their houses... and..." Mr. Weasley was unable to continue.

Ginny just sat there, stunned. No noise echoed through the room --- just emotions. _Those poor muggles,_ she thought, wondering if the Death Eaters had really come for them. Another question entered the girl's mind, and she stood in rapt attention, her gaze on her father.

"What about Harry?"

Ginny blushed furiously after saying this, and sank back into her seat slowly. Fred and George exchanged smirks while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley searched for an answer.

"Dumbledore wanted him at the Dursley's a little longer," started Mrs. Weasley, but was interrupted by Ginny.

"But mum! He should be here with us!" she yelled, red creeping up her neck as she got angry. "He's safer here. If he stays there, he's a target!"

Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny with exaggerated patience. "If you would let me finish, Dumbledore wanted him to stay a little longer, but that option is no longer available, so he will come here."

"When?" asked Ginny excitedly, ignoring Fred and George's laughter.

"When he arrives!" snapped Mrs. Weasley, all patience gone.

_Well,_ thought Ginny, _at least now I don't have to worry about awkwardly inviting him._ Her joy was short lived, however, when Mrs. Weasley announced that the house needed a bit of cleaning. "Mum! It always needs cleaning!" George complained.

Ginny and the twins spent the rest of the afternoon with cleaning supplies, while Mr. Weasley rested and Mrs. Weasley fussed. They were so caught up with their work that they almost missed the faint knock on the door. Almost.

Ginny reached the door first, throwing int wide open to reveal a soaking wet Tonks and a grinning Harry.

Finally, he was back. Ginny gathered him into her arms in a bone-crushing hug and almost didn't hear him when he whispered softly, "I've missed you Ginny."

Surprise coloured her face and she immediately dropped her arms.

"Harry, dear!" began Mrs. Weasley, and soon, Harry was surrounded by the read heads congratulating him on escaping the Dursley's so soon. Everyone was so busy that they didn't even notice Ginny as she slipped off up stairs, smiling to herself.

He said he missed her.

_Perhaps,_ she thought, _there's hope after all._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Jealously Goes Great With Coffee**

The walk to the coffee shop was quite enjoyable. Ron, much to Hermione's amusement, stopped often to ask questions about certain muggle objects. Hermione was so caught up in explaining what a traffic light was, she didn't notice the swarm of bicycles racing towards them from down the road.

Ron pulled her close as the riders swerved around them. Hermione looked up into Ron's cobalt eyes and drew in a breath. He was looking at her with such intensity that she shivered. Ron, thinking that she was cold, drew her closer... never breaking eye contact.

"Mione," he began, his voice deep and emotional. "I think I --"

"Mia? Is that you?"

A voice so shrill squeeled from behind the two. Ron's eyes widened, as if just realizing what he was doing, and he jumped back in shock. His face was crimson, and he hoped desperately that Hermione hadn't noticed. She frowned in obvious irritation.

"Oh, my God! Mia!"

Ron turned to see a very attactive blonde making her way towards them. He glanced quizzically at Hermione, as if to ask her who the hell the crazy girl was.

"Hey, Bridget! How are you?" Hermione asked when Bridget caught up with them.

"I'm great! It's soooooo good to see you!" the girl shrieked with glee and gave Hermione a bone crushing hug.

Ron was quite amused by the whole thing. He caught Hermione's gaze and mouthed the word _'Mia?'_. Her cold stare made him chuckle quietly, bringing Bridget's attention to him. She eyed him as if he were a science project before grinning.

"And who is this?" asked Bridget coyly. Hermione blushed and replied briskly. "This is Ron Weasley. Ron, this is Bridget Howell. I've known her for a long time."

Ron nodded politely towards Bridget, who seemed to still be studying him, as well as Hermione. Comprehension seemed to dawn upon her face as she giggled. "Oh, Mia! Is this your boyfriend? Luke will be crushed, you little minx! Call me later and tell me EVERYTHING!" Bridget blew her a kiss and rushed off, leaving a flabbergasted Hermione and an irritated Ron.

"Honestly, the nerve of that girl... making such wild accusations..." began Hermione. 

"Who's Luke?" Ron interjected in a grave voice. Hermione looked up at him in surprise, and amusement played across her face. "Luke? Oh, he's just my neighbor... both his parents are dentists as well, and our families have known one another for years."

Ron still looked unconvinced, however.

"Let's hurry," Hermione said, hastily trying to change the subject, "I don't want to miss breakfast."

Ron followed behind, thinking that there was more to this Luke business then Hermione was letting on.

Finally arriving at the quaint little coffee place, the two entered in silence. Ron didn't know waht to make of Bridget... or Luke, for that matter. Hearing the girl's words over and over in his head, it was hard to concentrate on anything else. _"Oh, Mia, is this your boyfriend? Luke will be crushed, you little minx!"_ It was hard enough dealing with Viktor Krum, but some muggle? Ron wasn't sure of what to do about the situation.

"Ron?" Hermione's voice entered his mind, and he snapped back into reality. Ron's face turned a shade of red as he turned away ever so slightly. "Erm.. sorry," he mumbled, and followed the bushy-haired girl to a small table in the far corner of the cafe'. Ron had to admit that it was a down right cozy place to be. Pillows sat on the floor around the store, each a deep luscious red, while curtains dangled from the windows almost lazily. The scent of lavender was heavy in the air, but calming to the senses. Other people sat around, taking careful sips of their beverages, eating bagels and pastries. "It certainly seems nice here."

Hermione smiled as she glanced over the menu. "I love coming in here, especially early in the mornings... it's usually less crowded and gives me time to think about y -- things." She didn't want to say that most of the time she thought about him... and Luke. Things between them were so complicated, and had grown all the more befuddled when her feelings for Ron came to surface.

The server came around and Hermione ordered two blueberry muffins and a coffee, while Ron got a bagle with cream cheese and orange juice. He was trying to find the opportune moment to bring up Luke, but was having a hard time of it. Before their encounter with Bridget, they'd been so close... Ron had drawn her near to avoid being run over. He had felt her body collide with his... had felt his face heat up...

"Hey... _Mia_?" Ron asked, grinning. He didn't think that name was as pretty as 'Mione, the one he'd given her, but all the same... it was what her muggle friends called her.

The cold stare from Hermione was enough to kill anyone. "Please don't call me that," she told him, her cross face spreading into a smile. "I've never liked that name... it doesn't suit me. Luke was always coming up with stupid nicknames like that."

Ron's ears perked up at Luke's name. This was his chance to find out where Hermione stood with him. "Who is this guy, and besides his family being all dentists, what does he have to do with you?" he crossed his arms and waited for her reply.

Could Hermione tell him, tell him honestly... the truth about Luke? Yes, he'd been something of a boyfriend... well, during her summer's at the house. Her parents even wanted them to get together, as they felt he was the best suitor for their daughter.

So what was the problem?

Hermione loved Ron, that was the problem. Ever since her second year, she'd felt something other than friendship for the youngest Weasley boy. And she didn't even have the guts to tell her parents about it. Hermione didn't want to ruin their dreams of her marrying Luke and becoming successful in life... but she couldn't possibly live a lie.

"Luke?" Hermione said, turning her mind back to the conversation. "He's just a friend... I've known him practically all of my life. Why do you ask?" _Are you jealous?_

Ron scowled and sipped his orange juice. "No reason," was his response, "just wondering."

How could he possibly tell her that he was angry at her for hanging out with another boy? It would just sound stupid. So instead, the two sat in uncomfortable silence, before they heard the door to the cafe' open. Hermione turned around just in time to spy someone she really didn't want to converse with. Quickly, she ducked under the table and pulled Ron with her. "Shh!" she said to him, hoping he hadn't seen her.

"What're we doing under the table?" Ron asked, bewildered. It was curious, the way she was acting. "It's like you're trying to hide from someone --"

"There you are!"

Hermione's heart sank low in the pit of her stomach as she saw Luke's head pop under the very table she was under. He was as handsome as ever, with beautiful locks of chestnut hair that curled naturally, and skin that tanned ever so easily. Luke's eyes were pools of ocean blue, and his smile was breath taking.

"I heard you were in town! ... What are you doing down here, Mia?" he asked, laughing. Immediately, Ron hated everything about the guy. He didn't have to be told to know it was Luke.

Hermione blushed and started to feel on the floor. "I lost my... earring," she stated, knowing good and well that her ears weren't pierced. She gave a look to Ron, which clearly stated _'back me up on my attempt of a lie or so help me I will kill you'._

"Oh... um... yeah! 'Mione, I don't see it at all," Ron said stupidly. "Nope, you must have lost it."

Luke eyed Ron with something along the lines of disgust, but smiled. " 'Mione? What kind of name is that? Mia suits you better."

At that moment, Ron wanted to throw Luke out of a window. He might have done it, too, if it wasn't for the restraining hand Hermione pressed against his arm.

"Ron, this is my, um... friend, Luke Donaldson. Luke, this is Ron Weasley. We go to school together." Ron stood a little taller at her proclamation.

_That's right, you prat,_ he thought silently. _I am the one who goes to school with her and you just hang around her neighborhood._

"YOU go to the school of the gifted?" Luke asked in an unbelieving voice. Ron felt his ears turn red. Of course, Hermione couldn't just say that she went to a regular private school. NO, it had to be for the gifted.

Hermione stood still, worry creasing her forehead. She forgot about the "gifted" part of her school.

"Of course," Ron spat out with malice, "where else would I have met '_Mione_?" He put a strong emphasis on the word 'Mione.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at Ron's actions. He was the only one who seemed to be able to infuriate and please her all in one sentence. Ron seemed to be having a staring contest with Luke, and from the way things were looking, Luke was near breaking point.

"Um... Luke?" Hermione questioned. Both boys turned to look at her. "Could I talk to you over here for a moment?" She motioned to a corner farthest away from Ron. Luke, looking quite pleased with himself, nodded his consent and led Hermione away.

"What's going on?" he finally asked once they reached their short destination. "Why'd you bring a buy back from school? Bridget said you'd --"

"How fast does gossip travel around here?" Hermione asked, exhasperated with the situation. She was beginning to wonder why she'd even come back to the muggle world. "And why does it matter to you, Luke? Ron is a very good friend of mine, and I don't need your approval to bring someone back for the summer!" At the end of her little rant, Hermione's face was rather pink. She hated being mean to Luke, but ath the moment he was being a bit of a dunderhead.

"Aww, Mia," Luke began, placing a hand on her shoulder, "you don't have to get all upset about it... he's no competition for me anyway!" He smiled one of his brilliant smiles, and Hermione's stomach churned (in the not-so-good way, mind you...) What was his problem? Had he really changed that much over their years as friends? Luke used to be so nice... why hadn't she spotted this difference before? Sure, he had looks and charms, but nothing Hermione was truly attracted to.

"Competition?" she repeated with a loud laugh. "Luke, we never were together in the first place! Ron is just a friend! You're just a friend... you get it? We're not together."

"You and Weaslan?"

"No! Well, actually, I'm not dating anyone... and it's _Weasley_, not Weaslan." The glow was back in the tint of Hermione's cheeks... the same one she got whenever she spoke passionately about something.

"What's with the name 'Mione?"

"It's just a nickname," Hermione replied. "Just like everyone here calls me Mia."

Luke's white teeth dazzled her when he smiled and let out a chuckle. "But Mia sounds so much better..."

She wanted to ask him how he knew what sounded better or not, but didn't feel like getting into a heated discussion. Instead, she nodded her head and grinned. "Well, you call me what you call me, and lay off Ron a bit, okay? He's not used to being around... other people."

Hermione couldn't just say that Ron had magic powers and went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... especially at the time they were in now, with Voldemort at full power. It was too dangerous to let anything slip, as it could hurt Harry.

Wow, I haven't thought about Harry in a while, Hermione realized, and suddenly felt worried. What was he up to? How was he coping with the Dursleys? She hoped that he was okay, and would forgive her and Ron for not being able to see him all summer... it was Dumbledore's orders, and she couldn't go against them.

"Uhh... Mia?"

Hermione found that she'd been spacing out, and sighed. "I better go," was all she could say before grabbing her purse, Ron's arm, and heading heading out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Prophecy**

Time was meaningless to Harry as he stood on the threshold of Grimmauld Place. The rain had started as he and Tonks flew over, but he couldn't feel the chill as the wind ruffled his already messy hair. He was numb, freezing... and it didn't help that the whole trip seemed wrong, knowing that Sirius wouldn't be there to greet him when he opened the door.

Tonks layed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. When he looked up into her eyes (a very dark blue), he saw a mirrored anguish. _Of course,_ Harry thought silently, _Tonks understands more than anyone... Sirius had been her cousin. They shared not only a bond, but blood. _

"It'll be okay," she whispered softly, giving his shoulder a tight squeeze before looking down at the paper with the address of the place, and the door appearing out of nowhere. Tonks knocked three times before it flew open.

Harry's heart seemed to jump into his throat as he stared at the youngest Weasley girl that had opened the door. Ginny looked so bloody great. His eyes raked over her quickly, noticing that her hair was thrown into a messy bun, showing off the sharp angles of her face. Ginny seemed to be growing more and more beautiful with each breath Harry took.

He gave his head a slight shake. If Ron ever found out that Harry thought such things about his baby sister, he would be a dead man for sure.

The next moment, Ginny was in his arms and Harry was whispering how much he missed her. As soon as she stepped out of his embrace, he felt suddenly empty.

In the few minutes that passed, Harry was hugged by a blur of red heads, greeted with well meaning words. He noticed, however, that Ginny had slipped off somewhere away from the chaos.

After two more slaps on the back from the Weasley twins, and a bone crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley, Harry claimed he was tired and made his way upstairs, but not before hearing a very sorrowful Mrs. Weasley talking in hushed tones to Tonks.

"Oh, the poor boy," she muttered, and Harry sighed heavily. He knew Mrs. Weasley meant well, but sometimes he couldn't help but wish she wouldn't fuss over him so much.

"Making a break for it, eh?"

At the top of the stairs sat Ginny, grinning down at Harry. His breath caught in his throat and he seemed unable to speak. "Er..." he began, desperate for any means of talking, "I... I uh... just thought I'd unpack."

"Yeah, sure," Ginny replied as she rolled her eyes. "Come on... I'll show you which room is yours." She got up and waited for Harry.

The room was large and spacious, but sparce at the same time. A large dresser and rickity desk occupied one wall, and a double bed on the other. The one night stand had a small muggle lamp on top. "Wow... ths room sure is... uh... cozy?" Harry grinned awkwardly.

"I know that it's a little bare, but I'm sure you can mess it all up soon enough."

"True," Harry agreed, "I do tend to be a bit untidy at times."

Ginny giggled and shoved him playfully. It was so nice to finally be able to joke around with Harry. After all, in her first year she'd had the biggest crush on the Boy-Who-Lived, and... well... now was different. Ginny's feelings for Harry were so deep and so complicated all at once that it was hard to think about them. Sometimes he could be so aggravating, ranting and raving about how much he was the worst person in the world, or how he could never defeat You-Know-Who... Ginny had complete faith in him. Why couldn't he ever see that?

"Uh... well... you never really were good at keeping your dormitory clean at Hogwarts," she said, smiling. "So why should your room here be any different?"

Harry was grateful for Ginny lightening the mood. He'd been so preoccupied in his thoughts about Sirius... he... he forgot all else in the world. While at the Dursley's, Harry had kept to his room, either flipping through the photo album of his parents, or sleeping. Sometimes he wouldn't eat for days at a time. The depression was slowly eating away at his insides, but there was a thought that always pulled him out of it: Ginny.

Everytime she popped into his mind, Harry immediately felt at peace. Remus (the only person he'd been writing to while his stay at the Dursley's house) even said the two of them reminded him fondly of James and Lily.

Ginny was simply glowing in front of him, her beauty full and vibrant. _She deserves to know the truth,_ Harry thought, but knew it would be too difficult for him to tell her. He was, of course, referring to the prophecy from the end of last year. How could he possibly tell Ginny that either he had to kill Voldemort -- or Voldemort would have to kill him? It was already too much for him to handle, and he couldn't bare to see what and how Ginny would take it. _I have to tell her eventually,_ he thought again, and decided finally it was for the best to tell her. "Erm.. hey, can I talk to you?"

Raising an eyebrow and nodding, Ginny closed the door with a creak and locked it so nobody could intrude on their conversation. Whatever it was about, it must have been serious. She took a seat on Harry's plush bed and held one of the pillows on her lap. "What is it? Is this about those attacks in Ottery St. Catchpole? Don't worry, the Order is ---"

"It's about the prophecy."

Silence fell between the two of them. What is he on about? Ginny wondered to herself. "Wasn't the prophecy destroyed? Yes, we weren't able to see what it said because it was dorpped." Sweat droplets were beginning to form in the creases of her brow. "How could... Harry... what's going on?"

Harry sighed and began to pace the length of the room. "The prophecy was destroyed that day we were at the Department of Mysteries, but it was not forgotten." He sat down on Ginny's left side, head hung low. "Dumbledore was a witness to it being made... and..."

Ginny cupped his face in her hands, heart beating faster and faster... she couldn't figure out what Harry could possibly mean. "What?" Her voice was soft and low, the silence of the room as still as night.

"Dumbledore has a Penseive, and in it, Professor Trelawney made --"

"Wait a minute! Trelawney!" Ginny questioned, "Hermione was right about that woman being a fraud, Harry! You shouldn't listen to a word she says!"

Harry sighed loudly. "Gin, if Dumbledore believes it, I believe it." ginny made a face but said nothing. "Anyway, the Penseive showed Trelawney's prediction."

"What did it say?" Ginny felt breathless. Harry looked at her with haunted eyes, as if testifying his last will.

"Either I kill Voldemort... or he kills me." Ginny gasped. "Only I can kill him, Ginny, and somehow I have to figure it all out." He looked at Ginny imploringly and she feared her heart would break.

"I'm afraid," he whispered. His voice was heavy with emotion and it nearly cracked as he spoke.

"We all are, Harry, but you will always be able to count on us. You know this, don't you?" She questioned. Harry glanced at her and shook his head.

"People are gonna die, Ginny. I can't stop that, but I wish I..." His voice broke, but Ginny understood. She gathered him in her arms for the second time that night and held him while he cried. Ginny knew that Harry had to carry the weight, but she decided he would not carry it alone. Even if it killed her, and she very well knew it could, she would stand beside him until the end.

"OY! BREAKFAST IS READY!"

The deafening shout of George Weasley sounded upstairs. Ginny woke with a start and realized she was still in Harry's room, wrapped in his arms. She blushed at the situation and prayed that nobody had come in during the night.

Carefully, she pried herself away from Harry's grasp and straightened up. As soon as she began to think clearly, a noise stirred from the bed. Ginny turned to see Harry stretching his arms above his head and yawning widely. His hair was messier than usual, sticking out in strange place, but she liked that look for him. Harry's eyes were not quite open yet, but the glowing emeralds could still be seen. A smile crept along his lips as he gazed upon the lucious red head.

"Is it morning?" Harry asked stupidly.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny opened the curtains, letting streams of light pour into the room. Harry put his hand up to his eyes in an effort to shield them from the sun, but it was no use.

"Mum's fixed breakfast," she stated, running a hand through the blazing red mane atop of her head. "That is," she added with a smile, "if you're hungry."

Harry rubbed his eyes again, not sure of what to make of her comment. Was Ginny flirting with him? "Of course I'm hungry," was his reply, just as sarcastic as her own, "Why wouldn't I be?"

The atmosphere was suddenly dry as the tension heated between them. There were two things going through Ginny's mind at that moment: run out of the room, or kiss him.

She chose the first one.

"I... uh... I've got to go," Ginny mumbled, and crossed to the door. "Food is downstairs... I'll see you..."

Once she was gone, Harry heaved a sigh and scratched his head. Girls could be so confusing.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: So it's definitely been a while since I've updated, eh:D Bwhahaa… but yeah. Anyways… I am so bored here, and I said "hey, why not update this fic?" So yeah.  I heart you all. 3333 read and review! Love, Aubree_**

**Chapter Five: A Slap in the Ego**

Ron hated a lot of the unjustices of life. Like how his family, all good, hard-working people, had to suffer to make ends meet... while scum like Draco Malfoy's family lived in the lap of luxury... or how You-Know-Who ruined Harry's chance at a happy life. Today Ron hated that no matter what he did, he would never be good enough for Hermione.

Ron had been hoping that this summer would be his and Hermione's chance to finally get together, but now... Luke. Ron nearly choked on his disgust. It was one thing to deal with Krum (at least he lived thousands of miles away)... this jackass was down the street.

The walk between them was silent for a while. Ron was trying to give Hermione some space, but that just seemed to be an even bigger mistake.

Hermione was confused, that's for sure. The thoughts swimming in her mind were of worry, anger, and sadness. She wanted to know why they couldn't see Harry... why couldn't he share the summer with his best friends? Of course, that wasn't the only thing bothering her. She wanted Ron. She wanted him to see her, finally and truly, as his girl.

Sighing, Hermione turned the corner and glanced at Ron. His face was screwed up in frustration and he seemed to be mumbling something. He looked so cute.

"Ron," she asked tentatively. Ron looked at her and immediately his features softened. "What is it?" he asked, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. "_Something bothering you?"_ Ron didn't mean to sound... well... rude, but it was how he felt, all coming out in his tone of voice.

Hermione's back stiffened and her shoulders squared off. Ron noticed this immediately as her fighting stance, and backed away.

"Forget about it," she snapped.

_Oh, no, _thought Ron, _I'm not letting her get away that easily._

"My god, Hermione! Quit being such a drama queen!"

"Drama Queen!" Hermione cracked back at him, "Ronald Weasley! You take that back! I am NOT a drama queen!"

Ron smirked and Hermione's heart seemed to catch fire. "Oh, really? Well, your majesty, you're putting on a damn good show." he started waving his arms towards the onlookers. Hermione just stared. That's all she could do... her voice had suddenly gone and her head began to scream.

"I didn't know that you felt this way, Ronald," she said quietly, "In case you were wondering why I'm like this, I was worried about Harry--"

"So now you're gonna cozy up to him? Who next, Dumbledore? You already did a fine job with Luke!"

Before she even realized what she was doing, Hermione's hand made contact with Ron's left cheek.

Ron felt his head jerk back and he lifted his hand to his face in surprise. "Merlin, 'Mione!"

"Oh, Ron..." Hermione muttered before turning and running down the street. Ron stood in stunned silence. Hermione Granger, prefect and well-known book worm just smacked him. Ron turned to see people pointing and muttering around him. "Mind your own bloody business!" he snapped before he took off after Hermione. He had just turned the corner when he saw her sitting on a park bench. Crying.

Ron felt his heart break. He walked towards her and knelt down, taking her hands into his. "I'm... I'm sorry, 'Mione."

Hermione was shocked. Not only was Ron apologizing, but there was a certain amount of convection in his voice.

"What?" she asked in bewilderment.

"I'm sorry... I never should have said that to you... uh... you know... I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Ron, I'm sorry, too!" Hermione flung her arms around his neck, still sobbing. This time, more out of relief than frustration. "I just got so angry... you're the only one who can do that to me... I shouldn't have hit you." She leaned away and placed her hand softly on his cheek. Ron could almost swear he felt his heart skip a beat at her touch.

"Does it hurt?"

"N-n-no... It... Um... err... I'm fine," Ron replied with a lopsided grin. "You hit like a girl, anyways." Hermione laughed and dropped her hand to wipe away her tears. All of a sudden, Ron felt cold without her hand on his skin.

"Wow... this is not how I pictured your time here... let alone your first day," Hermione started to giggle uncontrollably. Ron looked at her in confusion. "You didn't even get your breakfast!" she sputtered.

"You girls are all bloody mad, I tell you," Ron mumbled and helped Hermione to her feet and they began their peaceful walk back to Hermione's home.

Hermione unlocked the door and headed into the living room to sit on the couch, when she heard tapping on the window. "Ron? Is that Errol?"

Ron looked out the bay window, and sure enough, saw the tiny owl. He rushed over and flung open the window letting in the flustered owl. Ron took the note off his outstretched leg and gave him an affectionate pat on the head.

"It's from Ginny," he stated, looking on the back of the envelope and ripping it open. Hermione watched as Ron's face paled.

"What is it?" she asked, worried.

Ron handed the note to Hermione for her to read. "_Dear Ron and Hermione -  
I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but something's happened that you need to know. There was an attack in Ottery St. Catchpole, and it was committed by Death Eaters. I urge you both to be cautious, because I care about you. Ginny._"

There was no mention of Harry... no say as to if he was safe... Hermione needed to know.

"Ron," she stated, "Ginny never mentioned if Harry was with her... what if he's--"

"Still at the Dursley's?"

Hermione's face flickered in horror. Harry could still be with those muggles... or... worse-- "We need to find him," she told Ron, walking upstairs to put on a pair of jeans. "Those muggles would hand him over to Voldemort if they could, and I am not going to stand here and let that happen."

Ron stood at the foot of the stairs, leaning against the railing. Ginny's letter was under his watchful eye. Hermione came downstairs in a determined fashion, and took his hand gently. The two left the house in silence, before Ron finally spoke.

"Uh... 'Mione?" Ron asked, bewildered. "Where exactly are we going to go from here?"

Hermione stopped walking half-way down her driveway and sighed. "Ronald, Harry would risk his life to save us in times of peril, and I want to do the same." She placed her hand on the cheek she slapped and smiled hopefully. "And I'm really sorry I slapped you."

Ron blushed and his goofy grin returned. "I deserved it... saying you had a thing for Harry... you don't, do you?"

She couldn't help it; Hermione burst into a fit of giggles. "Of course not!" she replied, sticking her tongue out at him. "Besides, it was the Dumbledore comment I was most angry at... c'mon! The bus stop is down here!"

Hermione led Ron down the hill to their destination, hoping that they wouldn't be too late.

"'Mione, uh... I've been to Harry's house, but I was flying... I have no idea where it is by walking! Do you?" Ron had been wondering how they were going to get there.

Hermione grinned and turned back to Ron. "We'll just have to figure that out as we go."


End file.
